pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Cricket
Cricket is a ball game where points are scored by running back and forth across the cricket pitch (a run). It is a team sport in which to turn one team throws first (bowling) and saves the other team (batting). Depending on the type of game you play to an agreed number of overs and wickets. If both teams beaten and bowled have is the team with the most runs wins. Cricket is popular mainly in the countries of the British Commonwealth . It is after football the most popular sport in the world, mainly due to the many fans of the Indian Subcontinent. The International Cricket Council is the international cricket association. Content * 1 Field and gameplay ** 1.1 The field ** 1.2 Gameplay * 2 History ** 2.1 The history of cricket ** 2.2 Lord's and the MCC ** 2.3 The Ashes ** 2.4 World * 3 Cricket in Netherlands * 4 Cricket in Belgium * 5 Trivia Field and gameplay Field The cricket ground is oval and is delimited by a polsdik rope lying in the grass. Required dimensions for the field have not been established, but a diameter of about 150 meters is usual. In principle should be not too many obstacles on the field - one or two trees is no object, but these are definitely avoided for international competitions. Cricket ground In the middle of the field there is no grass, or grass in a very short rectangle. That area is called the pitch . The size of the pitch is 20.12 to 3.05 meters. On the short sides of the pitch are located knee high wooden structures, which are called wickets. The whole of wickets and pitch is called the wicket. The main part of the game is set on and off at the wicket. The wickets are composed of three upright poles that are put at such gap in a row that the ball can not in between. The poles are called stumps. The tops of the stumps are bridged by two small sticks called bails. The resulting structure is so unstable that the bails already at a slight touch of the wicket fall to the ground. On the pitch, some lines are drawn, called the creases. They indicate where the batter should be located, he wants to be gestumped (see below), from where the bowler must throw the ball and which need to be run to make runs. Gameplay The cricket bat (left convex rear, right side started A professional cricket match goes something like this: The game runs in innings ("innings"). In most games, each team is at bat. Each innings lasts until 10 of the 11 batters ("batsman") are out, or the maximum number of balls bowled been reached. A group of six balls bowled right is about . The main races - the Test cricket (international) or first class (bvw inter-county.) - last longer and each team has two innings. In the important one-day races ("one day matches"), each team will receive an innings of 50 overs (ie 300 balls). In the increasingly popular form Twenty20 , which has some different rules, it is 20 overs. An innings is completed if: * 10 of the 11 batters are disabled or * the number agreed overs has been played or * if the stroke team decides to close their innings prematurely ("declaration"). The game has two umpire (s), one of them stands behind one of the wickets (on the side being bowled). The other holds the side from the second wicket in the eye. The captains toss a coin to decide whether they should go first bat or bowl. The toss is in cricket as very important experience, because the whole gameplay depends on it. Since the introduction of television cameras around the field, arranged at fixed places, there is a third arbitrator who request on the basis of TV images make a decision. The red cricket ball is often used during daylight competitions. In many night games (usually Twenty20 matches) white balls are used for better visibility in artificial light. The team that is first to bat, the batting team sends two players on the field who will strike first. They form the first partnership of the match. They both have a bat: bat (usually made of willow wood) and have the appropriate body protection against the hard ball being bowled to them. The red cricket ball used in competitions at all levels The team must first fielding and bowling, set all 11 men on the field. One of them is the wicketkeeper , he is the only of the bowling team wearing gloves and shin protectors. This is because he puts himself just behind the batsman who is at bat, like the catcher in baseball . He has a specialist role, because he has to catch the ball if they bowled the batsman passes or edges (where the ball touches only one edge of bat and flies so anyway). He is usually the player responsible for Stumpen . Another player of the bowling team is the bowler. The bowler is the guy who throws the ball to the batter. The bowler throws 6 times (correct) direction of batter, this series of 6 is called an "over". After about one switch sides where one throws and the bowling team must appoint a new bowler. After someone else has bowled, one can go bowling again. A team has therefore require multiple bowlers, one also has several types of bowlers (fast and spin bowlers). In a team are usually 4 to 5 good bowlers in the house, which alternate depending on the tactics, the opponent and the hardness of the pitch. An "over" can sometimes count more than six balls. This is the case when the bowler has thrown a bad ball, with a ' no-ball 'or' wide '. In both cases, the team started to get an extra run and the ball must be thrown again. The task of the batsmen is to score as many runs. They do this by hitting the ball and run to each wicket. Then they have one run, they can stop or walk again make the crossing to score two or more runs. If the ball is beaten so that those on the ground to roll out the playing field, then the batsman scored 4 runs (a boundary four). He hits the ball in a way that flies out of the field without touching the ground then awarded six runs. Consequently, it is true that when both batsmen run an odd number of runs, is the other batsman to bat. At the end of this is on the opposite, because the field changes than is the other batter at bat at an even number of runs. A batter can hit as long as he wants as long as he does not uitraakt (out), the pirates do not have or the match is already won. A batsman can go out in several ways: # caught (catch): A batter is out if the ball he wegslaat, before hitting the ground, caught by a fielder is (most common) # thrown (bowled) the bowler throws the batter out to throw the ball against the wickets (common) # Touching ball (handled the ball): a batsman must not deliberately with hands touching the ball with the aim to prevent the ball would touch the wicket (rarely occurring) # prejudice (run out): a player who is not on time "in" (the white line for his wicket) when the wicket he walked over is thrown. (In a short race formulas common) # gestumped : a batsman who gets out of his crease or able to save and the ball misses can be gestumped by the wicketkeeper when catching the ball and immediately knocks over the wicket. # lbw 'leg before wicket. # hit twice (hit the ball twice): A batter can not hit twice, he can still use his bat or foot to stop the ball to prevent that would hit the wicket. (Not yet happened at the international level) # wicket hit (hit wicket): a batsman who touches his wicket and bails drop off is. This rule does not apply if this happens because he jumps away for a ball that comes to his body or to prevent it from being leaked # tardiness on the field (timed out): a new batsman has three minutes to get on the field (not yet happened at the international level) # Obstruction: a batsman may hinder a fielder trying to catch a ball or run-out attempt to achieve unaware. # Retired Out: a batsman can voluntarily choose to quit. The next batter then takes his place. English 'batter' A batsman is out if he only incidentally or after a fault committed itself to leave the pitch, or after the field team, the umpire calls for a decision. Such a request is called an appeal''and may be made to the umpire by any fielder by the question: "How's That?" ("What did you think of that?".) When a LBW this is usually the case because it is a difficult line and the interpretation of the umpire is large (the ball would hit the wicket or not) a batsman will always remain calm while the defending team loud yells sending away with the more typical cry: ''Howzat !!. If the umpire judges that a player according to the rules, but none of the players seems to notice, then the umpire keeps his mouth. This is a result of the law that an umpire after an appeal only make a decision. When an umpire an appeal honors, he does so by stabbing his forefinger. When he feels that the player is not out, he just says loud and clear: "not out" and can then shake his head. If a batsman is out, he will be replaced by a teammate. If there are 10 out of 11 batsmen, the inning is over (the last remaining batsman indeed has no partner to walk more runs).The first team bowled now comes to work to try to improve the total runs scored by the first team to bat,. The contest ends as well as the second team has finished his innings, or when the second team has scored more runs than the first team. In Twenty20 match ends even if 20 overs are bowled. History [ edit ] The history of cricket [ edit ] While playing with ball and bat were already known in the Middle Ages and undoubtedly older, keep British historians that the sport in 1600 in southeast England has emerged.According to French historians cricket but a French game and have the English during the Hundred Years War adopted. Flemish experts have established that the paintings ofBruegel gecricket already is. About the origin of the word 'cricket' is a similar confusion. It is either from 'cricce' - the Anglo-Saxon word for a shepherd's staff - or 'jack chair, "the name by which a church bench was indicated in the medieval Low Countries. In French such bench was called a 'cricket'. French also claim that the word "cricket" would be derived from the word "guichet" (gate, counter). In early forms of cricket wickets were used which had actually something of a low driepikkeltje. Cricket in its current form - with upright wickets - dates from a later time and is undoubtedly English. According to a recent survey cricket would come from Flanders . Cricket would explain etymologically as the jack ricochet . This theory is supported by the discovery of a poem from 1533 attributed to John Skelton which Flemish weavers as "kings of crekettes' are defined. 5 Lord's and the MCC [ edit ] The oldest cricket bat from 1729 In the eighteenth century, cricket has become one of the favorite sports of the British aristocracy. However, London's elite resented the fact that their games on a lawn in Islington by all and sundry could be watched beaten. Thomas Lord therefore founded in 1787 in the Marylebone district cricket ground in an enclosed. The corresponding association - the Marylebone Cricket Club or simply: MCC - introduced a year later the first cricket laws and manages to this day. In 1811 Lord moved his stadium to Regent's Park and in 1814 to its current location in St John's Wood where it quickly acquired the nickname The Home of Cricket. The first lawnmower at Lord's in 1824 made its appearance - at that time the field was prepared by grazing herd diseased sheep. The Ashes [ edit ] Melbourne Cricket Ground in 1878 In 1880 in England was the first serious match between the national teams of England and Australia instead. The MCC had in the years before a couple of times by Australia toured but those games were not taken so seriously. The best English players had at that time because not fancy a long boat trip "to play against a few insignificant colonials". It took the Australians even some convincing to get the feel superior Delusional Englishmen to play a test match 'on English soil over. The match was finally played at the London Kennington Oval. England had, due to a disastrous running second innings, struggling to win the match. Eventually gave WG Grace decisive: England won with a difference of five wickets but the Australians had issued their card. That the sport had become closely touched by the English self-consciousness appeared when Australia succeeded in 1882 to win the English team. With some sense of melodrama the Sporting Times devoted a day after the game obituary for English cricket deceased. It was announced that the ashes of the cremated body would be transported to Australia. The sequel to the comedy came a year later when England cricketers on Australian soil won the away game: the chairman of the England cricket federation gave the Australians an urn present, containing the burnt remains of a bail (cross blade lying on the wicket) to bring to England. The "test matches" between England and Australia have since been referred to as a battle for the Ashes. " The Ashes are nowadays usually won by Australia. In 2005, England won after the last of five 'test' matches for the first time since 1987, the victory in the hold. There was won twice, lost once and twice finished the match a draw (draw). Long did not enjoy the English, because a year later they were convincing in and through Australia defeated 5-0. Other countries that "test" to play cricket are India , Pakistan , New Zealand , South Africa , Sri Lanka , British West Indies, Zimbabwe and Bangladesh . Edit The Cricket World Cup is held every four years. West Indies won the first championship in 1975. Until eleven championships were held 2015. Australia won five times (1987.1999, 2003, 2007 and 2015), West Indies (1975 and 1979) and India (1983 and 2011) twice, Pakistan (1992) and Sri Lanka (1996) each won once. It is remarkable that England has never won the title. In 1999, during the World Cup a match in Amsterdam played, namely that between Kenya and South Africa. Netherlands in 2011 did it for the fourth time. It debuted in 1996 and in 2003 was present for the second time. It won the first two tournaments, one game and lost ten. In 2007, beating Scotland and lost to the later champion Australia and against the semifinalist South Africa . In 2011, all six group matches were lost. in the Netherlands edit The Dutch cricket team participated in four editions of the Cricket World Cup , the last in 2011 in India . The team has never progressed beyond the first round. In total, won two games. In the Netherlands many are one-day matches played. Each innings lasts 50 overs (300 balls). As usual, the game is over when the overs on his, or if all batsmen are out (all out), or if the second party has already made more runs. Except one day races lately Twenty20 -cricket become popular. In this form of cricket, there are only 20 overs played per game. On June 5, 2009 Netherlands caused a sensation by England in the opening match of the World Cup by defeating this branch of cricket. The top clubs in 2013: * Amstelveen ** Amsterdamsche Cricket Club ** Dosti ** VRA * The Hague: ** HCC ** Quick ** HBS * Schiedam: ** Excelsior '20 ** Hermes DVS In addition to the clubs represented in the Dutch league, there are also touring clubs. The best known are Cricket Touring Club Flamingos , Still Going Strong and Touring Cricket Club Zamigo's . in Belgium edit Belgium is represented internationally by the Belgium national cricket team on the fourteenth place in the regional non-test ranking. In Belgium are currently 14 registered cricket clubs. There are four competitions in Belgium containing a total of 22 teams. As in the Netherlands, in Belgium also has junior cricket. Edit * In 1845, British teachers at the boarding school Noorthey in Veur the first who played cricket in the Netherlands. * In 1918, British prisoner of war Dutch champion cricket. * Category:Cricket Category:Culture in the UK